The Physics of Falling in Love
by Evey Claire
Summary: Thrill rides and roller coasters are the physics of falling in love, well according to Myrnin they are. What happens when Claire gets dragged to an amusement park with her crazy scientist boss, the founder of a not so safe town and her maybe evil sidekick? Maybe it's the twirls and whirls of the ride or maybe all the upside down falls, but suddenly things aren't so black and white.


**This story is dedicated to DayBreakAlchemist who was the lucky seventh review of one of my stories…..I forget which. **

**In the story they go to an amusement park, Cedar Point. I'm not quite sure of company names in other countries, but I know for a fact that Six Flags (and I'm pretty sure they're international!) is popular here in the U.S. and Cedar Point is pretty much the same thing except without all the, you know, injuries. Care to know about some of the rides I'm mentioning? Google it! Or message me for a personal review! I've rode them all!**

We were in line to buy all day passes to Cedar Point, an amusement park. _An amusement park_. I was in line to buy tickets to an amusement park with _vampires_. Vampires, who were going to spend the blistering hot and not to mention sunny day waiting in line to go on thrill rides and roller coasters. In an amusement park. In rural Ohio. With vampires. With vampires named Amelie, Oliver and Myrnin. At an amusement park. Did I mention that I was spending the day at an _amusement_ park with some thousand year old vampires? We were going to ride roller coasters. See what's wrong with this picture?

Ha. It was just plain comical.

"What this Fast Lane thing?" Myrnin whispered loudly into my ear. He was bouncing up and down with excitement, his floppy hat falling across his glittering eyes with every bounce. I made him look like an absolute maniac, which I suppose he kind of was.

"Stop it!" I scolded him, backhanding his arm lightly. People were starting to stare. He stopped bouncing, the childish excitement momentarily gone and did his best pouting expression which made him look like a kicked puppy. I sighed and tried to focus elsewhere, but the stares were non-stop.

In complete fairness we were a strange looking bunch. Amelie in a white pantsuit with perfectly matching white stilettos and a dainty little white umbrella looked ridiculously overdressed and altogether foreign and bizarre in a land of neon short-shorts, flip-flops and cut-off tees. Oliver was just as bad as he attempted to pull off his hippy disguise and evil bad guy look at the same time with a tie-dye t-shirt, floor length leather coat and matching leather gloves. Myrnin, though, was by far the worst and attracted most of the attention with neon purple skinny jeans, his favored pirate boots and calf-length black velvet Victorian coat, and a bright red vest over an aqua silk dress shirt. The look was completed with an overlarge floppy hat with actual _feathers_ and pinstripe, mobster style gloves. And just when I thought he might be normal again… Well, at least he lost the cane.

"Child," Amelie's stern voice called, pulling me from my thoughts, "What types of tickets are we supposed to buy for this sort of endeavor?" I gave her a strange glance, shrugged and pointed to the sign that listed the different types of packages one could buy. I was already mad enough because I had been dragged along and her calling me a child for the hundredth time this week was starting to push me over the edge.

"Get the Fast Lane passes, get the Fast Lane passes!" Myrnin shouted, back to jumping up and down like a hyper active child. Not to self, do _not_ let him near those giant snow cone machines. I rolled my eyes at him and put an arm on his shoulder in an attempt to calm him down. He just glared at me and stuck out his tongue.

"What are these Fast Lane passes? I do not understand," Amelie said, her cool glance sliding over to fasten on me, obviously expecting some type of response. I sighed before responding, this was truly the strangest thing that had happened to me since I came to Morganville and even for me it was a little _too_ strange. Almost death and utter fear were to be expected around every corner back at home and I was accustom to being on my guard at all times and all this, _pleasure_ and _happiness_, just felt…wrong. How sick was that?

I was way too used to carrying around silver stakes with me at all times. They provided a sense of security and safety and I always kept them at hand when things got _uncomfortable_ with vampires. I reached into my back-pack running my fingers over the pocket where my weapons should be, searching for that familiar bulge of comfort and my hopes dropped as they weren't there. I felt bare and vulnerable without them, like something was missing. Ick, I was a true Morganville resident, no denying it now. The world was already mutating from a glorious, wonderful place full of secrets and endless knowledge and countless opinions and theories into a boring place full of simple minded, ignorant people who couldn't tell up from down. I sighed again. It was going to be a _long_ day.

"Fast Lane passes allow you to cut the lines and not wait six hours to get on a seventeen second ride, but are practically double the price of regular tickets which of course you aren't really concerned about." That was another thing that had always bugged me, how much money they had. Sure they had been saving it up for the past two hundred years, but the casual way they spent it on seemingly frivolous things caused me to wince knowing how hard money was to come by. "There are also Platinum Passes which will get you into all three parks, but since I don't see you guys lounging around in swim suits on the water rides in Soak City it's a bit of a waste. The Challenge Park is kind of cool though, max thrill stuff, if you're actually going to do any of it." I shrugged like it didn't matter to me, which it didn't.

Shane wasn't here, neither was Eve and well obviously neither was Michael being the newbie vamp and all. After Amelie's announcement of the recent change of plans Eve had obviously opted to stay at the hotel with Michael and me and Shane had had the same idea, but no, Myrnin wanted me along with him and all it took was one stupid command from Amelie and here I was. Without my friends.

Myrnin had begged, pleaded, moaned, complained and outright bribed Amelie into letting us drive one-hundred miles north out of our way to visit this stupid place. I had suggested that if we must go to an amusement park that King's Island would make the most sense since it was closer and it was owned by the same people, but no, Myrnin just _had_ to go to the one that was far away because it got the best reviews. Ridiculous.

Why were we driving anyways? Every single time we got a chance to leave Morganville for one of Michael's concerts we had to drive. Even if it was a four, now six, day road-trip to New York City. What vampires had against flying (air draug?) was far beyond my knowledge.

The strangest part of all this wasn't that Myrnin had finagled his way into hours of bright sunshine and four-hundred foot drops or that Amelie so far hadn't come up with some strange alternative reason for leaving, but that we had all left in the first place. Like we _all_ had left.

Amelie had admitted that she herself hadn't left Morganville since it was built almost two hundred years ago and was rather excited to see the new, modern world full of bright lights and fast cars. Hence her newfound enjoyment of human pleasures. But it was much too strange having her along and no one (the Glass house gang) was ever at rest and the little excitement we usually got from these trips was just gone… Also the fact that she had dragged Oliver _and_ Myrnin along with her was the strangest thing and not to mention the stupidest of all. It left Morganville run mostly by humans and a sort of sister that had tried to take over. So basically no one with any experience at all was in charge. Those were not exactly good tidings on the welcome home party and with Myrnin here there was no one controlling the borders. Strange.

I shrugged off the bad feeling in the pit of my stomach and looked at Amelie, waiting for her decision.

"Here," she said to Oliver, handing over a silver credit card, "Get the normal tickets with those Fast Lane passes and acceptance into that Challenge Park." Oliver strode off to buy the tickets while we waited in the cool shade.

"Aren't you excited? I just can't wait!" Myrnin practically yelled at me, back into manic excitement. I shook my head and looked away. He gripped my shoulders light and spun me around to face him in a smooth blur and I shot him a glare, attempting to push him off. "Please Claire, don't ruin my fun. I, like Amelie, have not left Morganville since the beginning. I've never had the pleasure of riding these, roller coasters. I've been just as trapped as you are now and for far longer. I know your foolish boy isn't here, but please, for my sake, find some enjoyment in rare freedom. What's the saying you young people are always saying nowadays? YOLO?" I stared at his eyes, seeing the real pain in there for he truly was caged in Morganville like some kind of exotic animal, like Amelie's pet. He must have hated those chains she locked around him and I could almost sympathize. Almost.

"YOLO? Please Myrnin, for _my_ sanity never ever say that again!" I shuddered. "I hate that saying." Myrnin grinned, convinced that I was back to myself and released the grip on my shoulders.

"Let's have some fun, yes?" he said, as Oliver returned with the tickets and we headed into the park, his eye's lighting up like light-bulbs. I nodded and couldn't stop myself from smiling. "Where to first?"

"Well since it is your first time I would normally suggest starting small, but since you're….you know," I mimed fangs, "We might as well start at the top! How about the _Millennium Force_? That one's my favorite!"

"That is the large blue one to the left, correct?" Amelie piped in from the other side of Oliver. I nodded.

"Well have fun then." Oliver said gruffly, shooing me and Myrnin off in the general direction of the coaster. Amelie laughed a sharp, echoing sound and shook her head at him.

"It comes to my understanding that besides young Claire here, none of us have had the experience of a roller coaster. Perhaps it would be wise to enjoy what is unexpectedly thrown at us and partake in the custom of thrill seeking." Amelie's words portrayed a suggestion, but her tone relayed something much more commanding. "We all will ride." She and Oliver locked stares for a moment, a subconscious battle of wills waging that I was glad I didn't have to feel before Oliver gave a curt nod.

Even with the ridiculously expensive Fast Lane passes the wait was still an hour long which, I suppose, was much better than the normal four hours we would have had to wait, but it still felt like forever. Especially when you're waiting in line with three vampires who are desperately trying to act like they're not in some serious need of shade.

Oliver was complaining the whole entire time. First about having to go on the ride and then seeing that he was losing some mega brownie points with his Founder crush, switched to complaining about sun damage which Amelie quickly silenced with some snide remark about being to manly to bring a umbrella. His cool silence and death glares to every person that dared to glance at him was almost worst than the complaining which he still refused to completely give up by switching to sarcasm and asking Amelie if she was even tall enough to ride the roller coaster which just earned him a slap. Which earned the rest of us even _more_ stares. Just great.

Amelie of course was being her usual haughty self and both Myrnin and Oliver had to step in when she almost killed some teenagers for commenting on her ass. Not that I was entirely against self-defense from rude and inappropriate comments (especially to Amelie), but really, a glare would have sufficed.

And all this discomfort and as I liked to think, torture, was wrapped up with a nice little bow when Myrnin started crying about how scared he was to ride the roller coaster. Of course by then we were already strapped into the very front car, which Myrnin had insisted on waiting for, and about three seconds from taking off.

"Claire, Claire, Claire, Claire, Claire, Claire, OMG CLAIRE! WHY DID YOU LET ME DO THIS! THIS IS SO SCARY! LET ME OUT NOW! LET ME OUT YOU STUPID HUMANS!"

"Fangs!" I reminded him quickly before we were hit with the mother lode of all stares and an assistant who walked over and asked if Myrnin needed to be let off of the ride… and escorted out of the park. Amelie was saying things in a fast and furious language that was almost inaudible and certainly incomprehensible into Myrnin's ear and he instantly quieted with a new look of fear attached to his face. I gave him a look and told the worker that he was just trying to be funny. He left and was walking away, shaking his head and probably wondering why the hell he had such a terrible job.

"What did she say to you?" I asked Myrnin, not bothering to whisper as Amelie was barely a foot behind me and you know, _vampire _hearing. He just looked at me with his big brown eyes in a wide stare and leaned in close.

"She threatened to kill Bob!" he whispered at me, tears starting to form. I just rolled my eyes. Why didn't I think of that?

The ride took off with a familiar lurch and began chugging up the track at a pretty good speed. It was a newer, metal ride so it didn't have that terrible clicking sound that all the old wooden ones had, which was only mildly comforting.

As soon as we took off Myrnin was clutching my hand in death grip that, wow, _hurt_. Stupid vampire strength.

"Let go of me Myrnin! You're crushing my hand," I hissed at him with a stern glare. His panic stricken face stopped being glued straight ahead and turned on me.

"I can't Claire. I haven't been scared in so long. Are you sure this is safe?" he asked still with that crazy/freaked out look in him. I had a sudden flashback to the first time I had taken my best friend Emily on a roller coaster. She had screamed and cried and panicked all the way to the top, but once we once the first drop was over she got overdosed with endorphins and loved it even more than I did, insisting we ride again and again.

I only had to calm him down for the next ten seconds and then he'd be fine. Besides if I can't calm Myrnin down, no one can. Well, except maybe Amelie… or Ada's ghost. I shivered at the thought of that one.

"Easy Myr," I said in a low voice, "It's all right and it's perfectly safe. You're going to love it once it's over. Just deep breaths, in through your nose, out through your mouth." The last part might have been crap since he didn't need to breathe, but he did it anyway.

Almost to the top his grip loosened and the blood ran back into my hand in a throbbing burst that kind of hurt, but I was just glad he didn't break anything on accident. "Hey Myrnin, one last thing."

"What?" he said, turning to me and stopping the breathing pattern.

"Put your hands up."

With that I yanked my hand, which he was still lightly grasping, into the air. He only had time to send me the briefest what-the-hell glance before we went over the edge.

The track came up at us faster than I remembered and for a second pure fear knotted my stomach before my mind caught up to my almost free-fall and I whooped with delight. Two minutes of sharp turns, dizzying drops and almost upside-down loops later we slammed back into the station. Smiling, laughing, screaming. I had honestly never been so happy around these people, er, vampires in my life.

Myrnin had the biggest grin on his face like some two-year old on Christmas morning which was almost to be expected, but Amelie surprised me with a smile that was even bigger. She almost looked normal then, with the wind-blown hair, a gigantic smile and an arm lightly around Oliver's. It was kind of cute actually, them being together. And even Oliver himself couldn't escape the endorphin induced thrill high and he didn't complain much for the rest of the day. He even went on a few more rides with Amelie.

Myrnin, of course, felt the need to drag me along on _every single flipping_ ride in the park. Which in the end, ended up being rather fun since it wasn't something I had done before. I usually only hit my favorite rides to avoid mean crowds and long lines and therefore hadn't actually rode all of the rides. The _Sky Hawk_ ended up being my new favorite. There was something just so absolutely thrilling about being swung up some one-hundred feet in the air and leaning back in your seat to view the world upside-down. It was extraordinary.

"Myrnin can't we ride it one more time? Please?" I begged, making my best puppy-dog face and tilting my head to the side. He laughed at me and shook his head in disbelief.

"Claire! We've ridden this ride ten times already and I've been begging you to ride the Wicked Twister all day! Can't we ride that one? Pretty please?" he met my puppy-dog pout with his own and I'm sad to say he won. By a landslide. I just couldn't resist that _face_! He looked so damn adorable!

_Oh, god I did not just think that! He's not adorable, he's a freaking vampire, a homicidally inclined and not to mention INSANE vampire! _

I glared at him and tried, tried very hard, to say no. It didn't work.

"Ug, fine! But after that I'm making you ride the Dragster!" I said and crossed my arms, pretending to be fascinated with a near-by bush. Myrnin suddenly popped up in front of my face, making me jump back with a startled shriek. "Geez Myr, what's your problem?!"

"I don't want to ride the Dragster, Claire. It's scary looking," he stated with an absolutely straight face. I just stared at him incredulously, not really believing that he thought a _roller coaster_ was scary when he'd dealt with centuries of war and horror. "Please Claire? Please, don't make me ride the scary one."

"What?" I asked, slightly bewildered. He leaned in closer and when I tried to look away, moved to catch my gaze. I was surprised to see a real, genuine trace of fear in them. "Um, sure. Whatever you want." I looked away, feeling bad.

He sniggered at me, finding something amusing and I gave him a side-ways look. "What?" I demanded.

"As if _I_ could be scared by a mere ride, dear Claire. That's _insane_! You fall for my act too easily, little one. One would think that you would've learned some need for skepticism when dealing with me!" He was outright laughing at me (something I did not find funny at all) and rolled his eyes in a fashion that copied mine and started walking away, head shaking. He suddenly stopped and spun to face me. "Unless little Claire, you _care_ about me." He waggled his eyebrows at me, suggesting something that I was _not _comfortable thinking about _at all_ and kept staring at me.

"What? No! No, I don't… I mean that… not that way… not that I don't at all… but, um… Oh shut up! I hate you!" I managed to stutter out and quickly looked away, cheeks burning a red that I'm sure were quite remarkably bright. He laughed again and turned to keep walking, not checking to see if I might follow.

"The Dragster it is, little Claire," he called back.

"I'm not little!" I shouted back at him. I really hated that they all called me those _names_. Little, child, young, foolish, reckless, ignorant. Young, perhaps by their standards, but certainly not a _child_! And I was kind of short. Not little. See the difference?

"Yes you are!" I resisted the urge to flip him off and settled by giving him a death-glare that would have certainly made Eve proud, maybe even Amelie.

Half-way across the park to our destination we ran across Amelie and Oliver. They were sitting on an almost hidden bench in a corner, finding privacy and comfort in the cool shade. And they were… oh my, were they _making out_?! Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew on _so_ many levels! Myrnin of course felt like this was the optimum time to pop over and say hello.

"Myrnin, stop! I am not going over there!" I hissed at him. He rolled his eyes at me and grabbed my wrist, dragging me along with him. "Myrnin!" I dug in my heels and tried to stop our advance, but it was useless.

Oh god, this was so not happening! Someone save me! The last thing I wanted to do was interrupt Amelie's and Oliver's snogging session. They'd _kill _me for it!

"Hello friends! It's glad tidings to see that you're enjoying yourselves!" Myrnin practically screamed, the most lop-sided and manic grin plastered on his pale face. "I told you an amusement park was the perfect place!" He winked, literally _winked_ at Oliver and sent him a knowing smile that was well… _knowing_. Amelie apparently only found this rather amusing as she tilted her head back and laughed in that inhuman way that was much too pretty sounding to be a real laugh.

"Discussing me, were you? How lovely of you to dispense of old rules and speak of me intimately!" Amelie raised her eyebrows and gave Oliver a smirk while absentmindedly brushing her fingers across the side of his face. I think that I might have puked a bit… or maybe a whole lot. Amelie's raptor gaze suddenly fixed on me, sensing my discomfort; not that I was trying to hide it. "Pardon Claire, I did not mean to unnerve you so." I just nodded my head.

"Well, carry on then!" Myrnin said and bowed low to the ground with a flamboyant hand twirl and then sprinted off so fast that I could only see a pale blur fading into the distance. I stood there in disbelief, shook my head and started off in the general direction of where I thought he had gone.

Before I could even make it three metres the blur came back and grabbed my hand. "Claire! I forgot you! I should really put you on a leash!" he exclaimed and I couldn't tell if he was kidding or being genuinely creepy. Either way, I shrunk back and gave him my I-am-now-officially-weirded-out look. He returned it with an odd smile that was kind of… _hungry_. I shivered.

Three hours later (I was really starting to think that those Fast Lane passes were a waste of money) we were being strapped into the tallest ride in the park. The ride began and we jerked forward, moving up to the countdown line. The light slowly went from red to the first yellow.

"Myrnin?" I questioned without looking at him.

"Yes, dear?"

"Hold my hand, please?" I asked, sticking my hand out, palm up. Out of the corner of my eye I saw his head turn to face me, but something kept me staring at the light that was slowly moving in countdown.

"Claire." Something in his voice made me look at him. His liquid brown eyes were fixed completely on me in a way that I normally found unnerving, but now found comforting, even more comforting than the hand that reached out and grasped mine and squeezed tight. "Put your hands up."

I did and his arms moved with mine, our gaze never breaking, not even when the ride took off at the end of a countdown I missed, not as we were slammed back into our seat by inertia and my hair flew across my face in snapping swirls, not as we shot up towards the top leaning back on the rock hard seats, facing heaven, not as we balanced, almost frozen for a perfect second at the peak and not even as we raced back down a track I didn't care to see or when we came to a lurching halt that strained the straps against my shoulder in a painful way. Our gazes never broke.

Realizing the ride was over and I was still holding our hands up I dropped my mine and looked away, slightly embarrassed by the fact that I had stared at him for the _entire_ seventeen seconds the ride took.

After getting off I avoided looking at him and simply followed him about his winding way back to Amelie and Oliver who were, thank god, _not _kissing this time. The sun had almost set and only the lightest rays were left shining over the always distant horizon.

"What's next?" I asked Amelie who was busy eating an enormous snow cone that was dying her lips a semi-permanent blue. Trust me, it took _weeks_ to get that stuff off your face. But hey, dangers of delicious food.

"Isn't there some show or another that would interest you?" she asked me, not bothering to see if Myrnin and Oliver were interested in staying later themselves.

"Well there is that Luminosity thing in the main plaza. Not quite sure what that is, I think it's new…" I trailed off.

"Sure," she replied and stood up with a fluid, water-like movement that only a vampire could accomplish and handed the snow cone over to Oliver, who stared at it like it was some sort of evil alien artifact.

"You're lips are blue," Oliver stated, just as shocked as I was that Amelie was going to walk around in public imperfect. Her hand lifted to her lips and she touched them lightly as if she could feel the color on them.

"How lovely!" she exclaimed and promptly took Oliver's arm and strode off in the direction of the plaza, somehow managing to look very much like the queen she was. Even with the blue lips.

It didn't take long to reach the plaza as people jumped out of the way for our little procession, scared by the evil looks Oliver was sending, Amelie's indifferent attitude that screamed I'm better than you and Myrnin's strange appearance, but it was already fully jammed packed with people by the time we got there and upbeat pop music was blasting out of the nearby speakers. Oliver led Amelie over to a table next to a café that was close to the stage and they sat down. _Close_. Heads leaned together and whispered things I was sure I didn't want to hear. Oliver's gaze was searching the crowd, looking for trouble that wouldn't be there, always protecting Amelie. I shook my head at that, still unable to get used to their new found love of PDA.

I started off towards them, but Myrnin pulled me in a different direction, leading me up some steps to an open seat on a stone wall that formed a barrier around the park, giving us a great view of the activities below.

The show began with fireworks popping in loud bangs and groups of wanna-be singers jumping around the stage singing the top hits. Other groups formed dance mobs in the middle of the crowd and screens behind the stage lit up with video projections. The whole thing was loud and over-done, but still enjoyable to watch. From a distance.

"Claire," Myrnin began, a hesitant tone in his voice. My thoughts quickly raced back to earlier and my face reddened in response and I suddenly felt like I was sitting _much_ too close to him. "Claire I… oh never mind. I can't say it!"

Before I could get out a confused what, he jumped the five feet off the wall, reached up and grabbed me around my waist, pulling me down with him. As soon as I was safely landed, he lunged forward at me, gripping my startled face in his hands and pressed his lips against mine.

I struggled to get away, but then was struck with the sudden realization that I didn't want to. I _wanted_ to kiss him.

My own hands reached up and entangled themselves in his tumbling mass of black curls as his slid down to my waist, pulling me close and sending shivers down my spine. His tongue pushed against my lips, tracing an outline against them and they parted as I gasped at the pleasure of it. And god did he taste good!

Despite his cool temperature the kiss was hot and spicy and made me lose my balance and lean against him. He pulled back, letting me gasp for air that I'd forgotten I needed and kissed my jaw line, working down until his soft lips pressed against my neck. Right over the scars left by a rather unpleasant adventure of being bitten. His lips didn't stray, just kept increasing in intensity until I was panting. It was almost like his kisses were healing the scar, healing the _memory_, smoothing over events that had caused me nightmares for months, rebuilding a trust that I hadn't realized had been lost. Rebuilding _us_. He moved back to kiss my lips again, but his time slower, harder, hotter, _better_.

We didn't stop as the fireworks raged behind us and the music pumped out in ear-shattering frequencies, we didn't stop for air, we didn't stop for the courtesy of people passing by and we just _didn't stop_.

Sometime later, the park began to clear out and workers came out to clean and the moon rose, high and clear and bright and the stars twinkled and sparkled and shimmered. Amelie and Oliver came looking for us, but we escaped, laughing all the way, in the opposite direction, Myrnin giving the ecstatic and blithe me a piggy-back ride and moving at that impossible speed that for the first time didn't frighten me and he didn't stop until we were safely hidden away on the beach.

We rolled and tumbled through the cool sand, the kisses blending into one hot swirl that awakened my entire body and left me in a stunned haze. At one point, we were dancing to fabricated music and we fell, stumbling into the waves, not caring at all about the wetness or the fact that the sand now stuck to our skins like glue. It was beautiful, it was perfect, it was _right_. More right, than anything I had done in years.

We kissed and felt and touched and explored until Amelie and Oliver came looking for us as the sun began to rise in a faint pink stripe and lightened the black, star-speckled sky into a misty blue one.

Amelie pulled Myrnin aside for a moment, no doubt warning him of the dangers of a relationship, and left me sitting with alone Oliver. I pulled in a ragged breath and prepared myself for the sure amount of awkwardness that was about to come.

"We've all know for quite some time that the fool had developed feelings for you, but I'd never thought you'd be stupid enough to actually fall for him," Oliver said. I gave him a strange look and quickly shot back a fast reply.

"It's only as stupid as you falling for Amelie."

He paused for a moment and then laughed and grinned at me with a genuine smile, "Touché, Claire." His expression quickly fell serious. "Now don't take this like I care or anything," he started and sent me one of those I-will-kill-you-and-never-regret-it glares, "but Myrnin's a dangerous lover. I'm sure that you've found that out more explicitly than you may have wanted. Fair warning not to get in too deep, too quickly as things may not last, nearly as long and happy as you think. We couldn't have you getting killed, Amelie needs you and she won't think twice about turning you in order to procure a more idealistic realm for your safety, if he were to say, _lose_ it. I'm under the impression by your constant decline of our myriad offers that you don't want that. Myrnin will. " I nodded; it had already crossed my mind. I wasn't happy with the idea, but it no longer felt like an ending.

He nodded also, stood up and walked back, job now accomplished, to Amelie who had apparently finished grilling Myrnin. I watched them talk, no argue, for a few moments before Myrnin spun away, head down and shaking.

He strode over towards me and sat down, taking the spot that Oliver had occupied just moments ago, a frown on his face. "Claire, there's something I need to tell you." His eyes stayed downcast, dark and low and hurting.

"What?" I asked nervously, fearing greatly what he was about to say, fearing that Amelie had convinced him to stop this before it started.

"I-I-I tricked you into kissing me! I'm sorry!" he exclaimed, looking so ashamed and so fragile.

"What?" I asked laughing, sure, maybe he had been a bit forceful, but I had encouraged it with glee. His head tilted and he peeked at me, looking as if he thought I had gone mad.

"Don't laugh! It's not funny! I did some research on the mind and came up with a formula that um, well it made you fall in love with me. You see, according to how adrenaline affects the brain if we were to ride thrill rides and roller coasters together, we would theoretically fall he love based on an adrenaline induced attraction," He trailed off a bit on the end, now looking even more embarrassed and ashamed then before. I just kept laughing.

"Oh Myrnin! That doesn't make you fall in love with someone! Sure, participating in high thrill activities can cause you to blame the racing heart on attraction, but it doesn't make you fall in _love_!" I couldn't stop the fits of giggles now.

"What? Yes it does! I read it online!" He desperately tried defending himself.

"That's your big reason; you read it on the _internet_?" I was really laughing now. "Myrnin eighty percent of what's on the internet is complete bullshit! I can't believe you actually thought it was true! You're crazy!"

"Really?"A spark of hope lit his gaze, creating that childish excitement that was so adorable.

"Yes really, silly," I said, leaning over to kiss him, truly confounded that such a genius would fall for some idiot's tips on how to trick women into liking you. He must have really wanted me to love him, must have been even blinder than I had, must have denied harder than I had the real truth to believe in that. I loved him now and had from the beginning, it didn't take adrenaline to make me feel that. I sighed; so much could have been avoided if I had just realized it sooner, but perhaps things were meant for now, for this utterly perfect moment. If love could only be so simple as to be put into a formula, how much better, how easier would the world be? It certainly was a pleasant thought wasn't it? _Thrill rides and roller coasters; the physics of falling in love. _

**Again, this story is dedicated to DayBreakAlchemist!**

**And this is my longest oneshot yet! **_***Bows as your exuberant applause ensues.***_

**Now go review or I'll have Oliver come bite you :[**

**Oooh and I'm still going to bribe you! After I get, if I get, 15 reviews I'll toss all your names in a basket and draw one randomly and they get to request something this time!**

**Peace, Love and Tacos and Myrnin! **


End file.
